Il suffira d'une étincelle
by Flutalor
Summary: Song-fic d'après une chanson qui m'a été imposée (Allumer le feu, de Johnny Hallyday), raconte le combat entre Tanguy et Aurore


« Tu viens me défier ? D'autres dresseurs viennent me défier de temps en temps...

« Mais ces combats ont été ennuyeux et les victoires trop faciles.

« Pff... Je suis Tanguy, le champion d'arène.

« On dit que je suis le plus grand champion de Sinnoh, mais...

« Peu importe, finissons-en au plus vite.

« Peut-être qu'avec un peu de chance tu seras le Dresseur que j'attendais... »

Le champion se lève avec lassitude. Quelle plaie de vaincre des dresseurs sans envergure ! Mais cette gosse avec son bonnet blanc semble plus coriace que les légions de gringalets qui l'ont précédée.

Les deux opposants lancent leurs Poké Balls, par habitude ou par défi. C'est un Simiabraz qui apparaît face à Voltali. Simiabraz... comme Adrien. Est-ce un hasard ? Ce serait bien son genre de lui envoyer un challenger chaud bouillant.

À peine sorti de sa Ball, le macaque embrasé allonge un coup de poing supersonique à son adversaire. Mach-punch, sans un ordre. La gamine n'est pas une novice pour arriver à ce résultat, mais ce genre de technique ne déstabilise pas un vétéran comme Tanguy. D'une voix posée, le blondin ordonne Cage-Éclair. Le singe entravé par une onde électrique, le loup hérissé d'or passe à l'assaut à pleine puissance, sa fourrure chargée d'éclairs.

Simiabraz encaisse et réplique. Mille volées de poings déchaînés, la danse de la guerre. Même sa dresseuse bande ses muscles, savourant la violence de l'attaque, lorsque s'exécute Close Combat. De quoi faire cligner les yeux de Tanguy après une éternité sans être le premier à perdre un Pokémon. Le champion fronce les sourcils en rappelant Voltali. Le bonnet blanc l'imite, sage décision.

Le temps tourne à l'orage. À nouveau, le spectacle des Poké Balls qui s'envolent, s'ouvrent et vomissent leurs créatures de lumière. Tanguy a fait appel à Raichu pour voir venir les choses. En face, un Farfuret frêle, mais nerveux apparaît, à l'image de la jeune fille que le champion affronte.

Le deuxième round peut débuter et pas question de céder d'autres points.

D'un bond, la fouine sombre est déjà sur son adversaire, Griffe Acier qu'on lui ordonne. Raichu bloque la lacération métallique avec sa queue. Le choc produit comme une distorsion de guitare électrique et augmente la force du Pokémon Glace.

À cette distance, l'Exploforce que la souris charge en son poing ne devrait pas rater, pourtant le petit diable se contorsionne en ricanant lorsque l'assaut furieux fond sur lui. Tanguy serre les dents tandis que l'esquive insolente d'un Farfuret déchaîné se mue en une attaque Feinte impitoyable. Et Statik lui fait regretter cette caresse brutale.

En face, le fier rongeur foudroyant dérape, mais retombe sur ses pattes. Ses joues crépitent quand il réplique d'un souffle de lumière sombre.

Grésillement à l'impact, le furet subit le Rayon Signal de plein fouet. Poser un genou à terre, c'est déjà trop pour la créature vindicative. Paralysé, affaibli, mais non soumis, Farfuret se prépare pour la dernière passe d'armes.

Les deux dresseurs se fixent brièvement. Un frisson, une sensation devenue étrangère à Tanguy, et il détourne le regard. D'un claquement de doigts, sa jeune adversaire lance sa prochaine attaque. Fuse un missile gelé qui percute Raichu. La riposte ne tarde pas, un déluge électrique qui balaie Farfuret.

Le blondin esquisse un rictus de satisfaction, il a récupéré le point trop vite concédé.

Végétal masqué, Roserade se dresse bientôt face à Raichu. Lancée à toute allure,

la souris la percute avec Vive-attaque, seule capacité utile de son arsenal contre cette ennemie. Tempête mauve, explosion de venin et pluies acides, à la réception, c'est une Bomb-Beurk qui fauche le brave rongeur.

Celui-ci n'a pas encore touché terre que son dresseur le rappelle, en un rayon rouge, dans sa capsule, tout en lançant une nouvelle Poké Ball sur le terrain. La technique est maîtrisée, le geste parfait. Dans la même seconde, Raichu s'en va et Luxray apparaît, ses crocs givrés se refermant cruellement sur l'épaule de la Roserade.

Ce tour stupéfie les novices, mais la jeune dresseuse n'en est plus une. Tanguy frémit à nouveau en croisant son regard. En quelques mois, elle en a vu plus que la majorité des dresseurs durant une vie entière. Voilà un challenger à sa hauteur.

Le végétal s'en tire bien, Luxray ne hait que ses rivaux mâles. Sa force se fait moindre contre le beau sexe. Cette galanterie dépassée accorde un sursis au Pokémon Bouquet. Avant que la morsure gelée ne se desserre, Roserade infecte le fauve noir d'une Vampigraine.

Plus vive, elle enchaîne avec Giga-Sangsue. Nimbé de lueurs émeraude lui arrachant ses forces, Luxray fait encore claquer ses crocs. De feu ou de glace, qu'importe, sa morsure éteint la voleuse de vie.

Tanguy maudit sa concentration émoussée par cent combats d'un ennui mortel. Il parvient seulement à maintenir l'égalité contre cette gamine. Le voilà à serrer les poings, le sang battant dans ses veines, nargué par des lèvres roses et pleines qui s'étirent en un sourire. Cette gosse adore ça, le combat.

Carmache rejoint le champ de bataille. Encore une femelle, l'agressivité du Luxray reste à son minimum. Il s'élance, babines retroussées. Tranche, d'un coup d'aileron, dévie les Crocs Givre sur l'autre aileron. Le requin de terre supporte l'agression sans succomber.

Tanguy renouvelle ses ordres, mais Luxray s'effondre dans les bras de Carmache, épuisé par la Vampigraine. Une victoire apportée par Roserade, qui ne profite pas de l'expérience. Contrairement au Pokémon Caverne.

Tanguy retient son bras quand le corps du requin chthonien s'illumine. La silhouette grandit, s'allonge, s'aiguise. La formidable énergie de l'évolution fait son œuvre, transformant Carmache en Carchacrok. Le spectacle fini, Tanguy lance son dernier compagnon à l'attaque, Elekable.

« Regarde ça, c'est ma carte maîtresse ! »

Le colosse tigré se jette dans la bataille avec assurance. Une flamme ardente brûle dans les yeux de son dresseur pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps. Il en oublierait ses peines. À toute vitesse, sa Vive-attaque n'ébranle guère la Carchacrok affaiblie. Celle-ci plonge dans le sol, comme on plongerait dans l'eau.

Brasse ou crawl, en quelques mouvements le requin regagne la surface sous l'Elekable qui gesticule. L'unique faiblesse de son type ne suffit pas à le mettre hors d'état de nuire, surtout pas alors que Tanguy vibre de tout son être. Toutes ses pensées qui s'agitent, pourtant le blondin garde son sang-froid, une qualité de vétéran.

Évaluation du risque, prise de risque, amour du risque. Tanguy tente le tout pour le tout. Il hurle : Giga-Impact ! Auréolé de gloire dans sa charge titanesque, le monstre tigré ne rate pas sa cible à peine ressortie du sol. Les quintaux de muscles s'entrechoquent dans un râle viril. La seconde suivante, Carchacrok repose aux pieds de sa dresseuse, vaincue.

De quoi boucler la boucle, Simiabraz retourne sur le terrain. Tout va se jouer sur une attaque. Contrecoup de l'impact pour un, paralysie pour l'autre, les deux créatures demeurent incapables de bouger durant d'interminables secondes. Tanguy exulte, il n'a jamais autant désiré la victoire qu'à présent. Remis du choc, Élekable bondit vers les lauriers, chargé d'éclairs.

Mach-punch, poing final ! L'ultime attaque du singe embrasé fait mouche. Son bras tendu s'enfonce dans le visage surpris de son opposant. La même lueur farouche, sauvage, anime son regard et celui de sa dresseuse. Ils sont venus pour raviver la flamme d'un champion aigri, pas pour perdre. Le blondin paraît déçu.

« Tu m'as battu...

« Cette volonté et la manière noble dont les Pokémon combattent pour toi...

« J'en ai eu des frissons durant le combat.

« C'était un très beau combat. »

Et Tanguy éclate d'un rire franc et sonore, le visage illuminé d'une joie nouvelle.


End file.
